Support Modules
Support Modules are Modules that can be installed on any Spaceship type. EMP Disables all ships, rockets and Cerberus Stations within the affected area for a short period of time, including the ship that triggered the EMP. Disabled ships do not move or fire, but can still activate Modules. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Teleport After the Activation Delay, the ship teleports to the designated target, which must be within teleportation radius. Cannot teleport inside Barrier areas created by enemy ships. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Teleport is a very useful module. At lower levels, it provides more options, both in beginning and escaping a fight, and at higher levels it allows cross-system travel. The strategic benefits are excellent, and you can also use teleport to help a ship reach the jumpgate in a Red Star mission quicker, allowing for 'easier' last-second survival trips. As the cost of movement increases for transports and battleships, teleport can also mitigate hydrogen expenditure (see Maximum Travel Efficiency). Activation Delay: 5s in Red Star. 4h in White Star. Cooldown: 6m '''in Red Star. '''2d 12h in White Star. Red Star Life Extender Adds a small amount of time to a Red Star's life when activated near the star. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. At the beginning, this module does not increase the lifetime of a Red Star much, but at max level, it provides a whole extra minute and a half. Remote Repair Repairs a constant amount of hitpoints per second, shared among all damaged non-enemy ships within range. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Another useful module, Remote Repair can be engaged to heal ships in flight, or while engaging in a firefight. It is helpful as well in reducing time spent on-planet repairing. Definitely recommended in Red Star missions. 'COOLDOWN: 20m for all levels in Red Star. In White Star, 8d 8h. ' Time Warp Speeds up time in a radius around the ship. Affects travel times, combat, artifact pickup speed, artifact research, construction of buildings, modules cooldowns and ship repair in your home system. It affects its own active time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Unity Increases Damage Per Second for the owner ship when other players have ships in the same sector. The increase is proportional to the number of other players with ships in the sector, up to a maximum of 100% (double damage). '''Example: '''If your Unity module is level 2, 1 allied ship in your sector gives a 20% bonus. 2 ships: 40%, 3 ships: 60%, 4 ships: 80%. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Sanctuary When the owner ship is about to be destroyed during combat or a Supernova, it jumps back to its home system instead. When a ship is destroyed and thus warped out by sanctuary, the corresponding ship slot will be locked (For example: A star allowing 3 maximum ships to be warped in, a ship gets destroyed with sanctuary, you will not be allowed to have more than 2 battleships from that point on in that specific Red Star). Also works in the home star system when clearing newly discovered sectors from Cerberus ships. In this case ships will jump to the closest planet from your shipyard to get repaired. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Stealth Allows the ship to move completely undetected for a small amount of time, evading combat completely. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. Fortify Reduces damage received. All cerberus ships in the sector move toward the owner. Enemy ships and bases prefer firing on the owner over all other potential targets. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. Impulse Provides the owner a quick boost that helps it travel faster along its current route. Ship speed is increased 4x for the duration of the effect. Ship can't attack or be attacked during the effect. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. Alpha Rocket A fast but weak Rocket that can be launched towards a single fixed target. The Rocket explodes and does area damage to all enemy ships when it reaches its destination. Enemy ships can fire on the Rocket using normal targeting rules. No damage is applied if the rocket is destroyed before it reaches its destination. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. The Alpha Rocket is a module that does a lot of damage and creates a large explosion on detonation. However, it can't target ships travelling between points, as it can only target places that can be travelled to. This, combined with the fragility of the Rocket, makes it hard to aim. Salvage Instantly restores a percentage of hull strength each time any ship is destroyed in the same sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Tetrahedrons. Suppress Prevents a single enemy ship from firing for a small period of time. Using this module will also reset the damage of lasers, forcing them to begin ramping up from the minimum again. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Tetrahedrons. Destiny Does massive area damage to all enemy ships in range. Initiator ship instantly jumps to a random sector in the star system. After the jump, the ship stays disabled for a short period of time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Tetrahedrons. Barrier Creates a force field around the ship. Enemy ships and rockets cannot move while inside the force field. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Tetrahedrons. Vengeance When the owner ship is about to be destroyed, a massive explosion does damage to all enemy ships in range. Works with Sanctuary. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 7+ Tetrahedrons. Delta Rocket A very fast Rocket that does Area damage to all enemy ships when it reaches its final destination. The owner can optionally set a second waypoint after the launch. Enemy ships can fire on the Rocket using normal targeting rules. No damage is applied if the rocket is destroyed before it reaches its destination. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 7+ Tetrahedrons. Leap Instantly teleports the owner ship near the closest ally engaged in combat in the current star system. After teleportation, both the owner ship and the ally ship are disabled for a small period of time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 8+ Tetrahedrons. Alpha Drone Launches a single drone towards a destination anywhere in the Star System. The drone will automatically travel to the destination and stay there until destroyed or its activation timer runs out. Does not work on sectors with Jump Gates in White Stars. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 9+ Tetrahedrons. Bond Bonds an enemy ship and stops it from moving for a short amount of time. If the bonding ship moves, so does the bonding ship in the same direction. Bonded ship is still able to shoot (fact check needed). After the module expires the previously bonded ship continues on to its destination. Cannot use in public red stars. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 8+ Tetrahedrons. Omega Rocket A strong, slow Rocket that can be launched within a limited range and does massive Area damage to all enemy ships when it reaches its destination. Enemy ships can fire on the Rocket using normal targeting rules. The rocket still delivers a small amount of Area damage on a smaller radius to enemy ships if neutralized before reaching its destination. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 10+ Tetrahedrons. Category:Module